Something's Come Over Me
by valentinarosa
Summary: Sky is the new vampire in town, here to help her friend Damon as he struggles with Elena becoming a vampire. However, she gets caught up in the life of the locals, particularly the beautiful Sheriff Forbes, as well as the Originals who she shares a dark secret with, both scenarios leading to her life being at risk. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Damon looked on in horror, though instead of showing how he felt, he twisted his face into a smile, which came across as a grimace. Elena looked on, unconvinced, yet Damon could barely see her face - the room was hazy, the lights swimming in front of his eyes.

Other voices from the streets below were like a beeping rumble, and he couldn't shut it out. All his skin felt itchy with sweat, the fabric of his jeans rubbed against him sharply. He couldn't concentrate, or focus. He thought he may have heard his phone buzzing sleepily, but amidst everything else and the horror that he was feeling, he couldn't make it out.

After what seemed like hours sitting in waves of discomfort, Stefan leaned up and his voice came through to Damon like a radar.

"Your phone has done that thirteen times now."

Groping his sweaty hands into his pocket, the screen danced awake and did show thirteen missed calls from an unknown number. Clearing his throat, he walked out of Elena's room, and within seconds was standing on the front porch, the cool beam pressed to his forehead, his dead heart groaning in his chest, the phone to his ears. Re-dialling.

"Damon?"

Suddenly, a warm feeling spread through Damon. Relief.

"Sky? Sky, is that you?" his voice was barely audible over his rapid breathing. The voice on the other end echoed with a sigh of relief.

"You're not dead." A blunt statement, Damon thought, and smiled into the phone.

"Observant, Sky."

"Shut it. I've called you thirty times since last night. I was worried sick, Damon. You can't do that to me!"

The occurences of last night screamed in front of Damon's eyes once again. He remembered how, in an almost drunk stupour of fear, he had jabbed his phone to call the one person left he wanted to see before his death - before the death of Klaus done by his own friend Alaric crept through his body too. He remembered how Elena had decided, last night, to go back to Stefan, his own dear dear brother, and be with him in his last final hours, and left Damon leaning against the car, and paralysed in the horror that actually he would die, this time. Not knowing what else to do, he had called Sky, leaving a shaky and patchy voice message that highlighted briefly his coming death,and a reflection of their memories. Now alive, he hadn't given it a second thought how she would be feeling

He then resurfed, back to the sound of Sky's voice.

"... and then I called James, and he said he hadn't heard from you either since '72. So I figured you were in Mystical Falls, so I got in the car and have been driving all day... Jesus, Damon, you do realise I was expecting to see a fucking body? Damon, are you even listening to me?"

Damon bit back a laugh. Sky cared. Of course she did. His oldest friend, his Lexi...

"Sky, you don't have to drive out here, I'm fine. False alarm!" his falsely bright voice didn't fool her.

"Shut it, Damon. I've already been driving 16 hours, I'm not stopping now. When I get here you're telling me everything," she paused. "I'm so glad you're alright, Damon."

He smiled, but his heart felt heavy again. He wasn't alright at all. Elena... regardless of what he meant to her now... was upstairs, with Stefan, discussing his idiotic move of saving that blockhead jock Matt instead of _Elena_**_... _**who would be, in mere hours... a vampire.

"Sky, there is something."

"Tell me." her voice offered no challenge, just a gentle command. An open promise to help, to understand, to listen...

"Elena died last night with vampire blood in her system. She's in transition now."

There was a silence in which Damon felt Sky said many things.

"I'll be there soon."

The phone went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

A sleek red car rolled up outside Elena's house, and a few seconds later, the doorbell rang. Elena, in the kitchen with Stefan, went to answer it, although Damon, who stormed down the stairs, beat her to it. The door swung, and there stood, in Elena's opinion, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

She was tall and elegant, with almost silvery white skin and deep green and gold hair, with large green gold glistening eyes. She was wearing a short black dress and tall boots, with an agressive shade of lipstick. Elena, transfixed by her beauty, watched in horror as the woman pounced on Damon, and locked herself in the tightest embrace Elena had ever seen. She was not sure who to be jealous of.

"Damon!" the woman breathed, her cat-like eyes fluttered in happiness, and she bared her teeth to show a terrifying smile of glimmering white teeth.

"Sky," Damon murmured, still clutching the woman.

They broke apart, and the Sky woman laid eyes on Elena. There was a flicker of recognition, and her expression harderned. Elena suspected this was some kind of reaction from having known Katherine, given she had seem the same look on many people's faces in a similar situation. Though, what surprised Elena was that Sky's expression cleared almost immediately, and she then addressed Elena.

"Have you fed?" her question was uncomfortably direct.

"No," came a voice from behind Elena, and she turned to see Stefan, his brow knitted, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his arms crossed. "Hello Sky." his words were more of an acknowledgement as opposed to a welcome, though Sky didn't question it.

"Stefan," she said, her smile genuine, "Is that no a no, or a not yet?"

Stefan laughed, and she joined in. Elena, whose muscles her schreeching in her body and her head was banging, suddenly snapped any restraint.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Damon stepped forward. "Elena, this is Sky. She's my oldest friend, and she's here to help you."

Sky nodded. "If that's what you want, of course."

Elena felt a coldness from the woman. She supposed that it can't have been easy hearing many stories about the girl that Damon was in love with who had chosen his brother, despite the fact that Stefan had chosen to forget her. Elena guessed Sky had listened with a surging and brewing dislike of her, and now Elena felt endebted.

Breathing in, trying to abolish these unwelcome thoughts, Elena said "Thank you, that would be extremely helpful."

Sky nodded again, and walked outside, and Damon followed, taking her hand. Stefan then laid a hand on her shoulder.

"She's a good person, Elena."

Elena turned, "She's met Katherine before, hasn't she?"

Stefan nodded, "Actually, Sky was friends with Katherine in 1864. We met her whilst we were still human. Katherine took us both to the country one day and we were guests in Sky's house. During the day, Katherine stayed with me, and Damon began talking to Sky."

"Wait, Sky was _friends _with her?"

"Maybe friends isn't the right word... Acquaintances. Sky has been around a lot longer than Katherine, and I suppose it seemed fitting for Katherine to have strong allies, given so many wanted her dead. Anyway, Katherine struck a deal with Sky: If anything were to happen to her, if they were to take her away, Sky was to turn me and... and kill Damon."

"What?!"

"Katherine already had an escape route out the church from that George Lockwood. She had planned to escape with me, supposedly. However Sky refused, so in exchange Katherine tried to expose her. She was the one that found us the day we were shot trying to rescue Katherine. Damon was never meant to be saved, even though Katherine was feeding him her blood she never wanted an eternity with him. At least probably not, I don't know. It was down to Sky that he survived, she got him out. They've been in touch ever since."

Elena was perplexed. "I had no idea..." pausing in discomfort, "Are they, a kind of, like... thing?"

Stefan laughed, "No. Sky has had a lot of girlfriends, actually."

"She's gay?"

"I don't know, maybe. I think she's more... anything goes."

"Oh." The image of Sky naked and moaning conquered Elena's mind, and her body trembled... "Right."


	3. Chapter 3

"How could you lose them?" Damon demanded at Sheriff Forbes.

"Easy, Damon..."

And on and on it went, until Matt walked through the door, and before he knew it, Damon's hand was to his neck, Sheriff Forbes and Meredith Fell either side of him, though their voices seemed far off and distant. It was only when Sky, who had been upstairs, threw Damon to the other end of the room, roaring in his ear, that he realised what he had done. Her gold eyes shone with fury.

"Who's this?" gasped the Sheriff, but Sky ignored her.

"Damon, don't. Please."

Damon looked at Sky, and saw her eyes not round and sorrowful.

Damon and Matt had just left, after working out where the Pastor was keeping Elena and the others.

The Sheriff and Sky remained. Liz stole a glance at the beautiful woman, whose eyes were now the colour of amber, and her chest was still heaving in anger. Their eyes then locked.

"We have to go after them," Sky pleaded.

"Why?" the Sheriff exclaimed.

Sky took a step closer to the Sheriff, unaware of how her floral scent was dazing Liz, how the feel of her breath on her skin was sensational...

"I don't trust Damon not to hurt that Matt. And when he finds Elena, either dead of as a vampire, he's not going to want to be alone. Please, can we just -"

"Er, sure, if you want. I'll drive," Liz offered.

They sat in the car together, and Sky stared at the woman, with kind hazel eyes that could glare through anything and wisps of blond hair. She saw her body encased in the masculine uniform. Sky dully felt her own body ache for her, but she ignored it.

They drove in silence for a good hour.

"So, how do you know Damon?" Liz mumbled, breaking the silence.

"Oh, we go way back. We're old friends."

"_Vampire _friends?"

Sky smirked, and stared at the woman.

"Will that be a problem, Sheriff?"

Liz shook her head forcefully, her hands now white from clapsing the wheel so hard. "Not at all."

Sky watched the woman with interest for the rest of the journey, itching to touch her, to lay a hand on hers. She didn't, but it gave her satisfaction to feel the human sweating under her gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

One of the Pastor's henchmen fired a second shot at Sky, though it missed and hit Liz, who crumpled to the floor. Sky roared in horror and snapped his neck in a half second, then under attack by the other three, didn't see Liz stumble away into the forest. Elena and Stefan had been rescued, and she had seen the third vampire escape too, though now with the Pastor's men at her feet, she smelt the trail of blood Liz had left.

She followed it cautiously. The smell of blood, after 800 long years barely registered, though for some reason an iron clad grip was commanding her not to hurt Liz. Sky realised she would rather die. She was now in the thick of the forest by the Pastor's cattle ranch, and heard Liz whimpering. Stepping to the right, the moonlight caught Liz's face as she lay against a nearby tree. It was twisted in pain, and Sky saw they had shot her in the stomach. She quickly calculated Liz would be dead in roughly ten minutes if she didn't get to her.

She sped towards her, and within seconds was by her side. Liz's face was shiny with sweat, and her hands her clenched in an effort not to scream out. She looked at Sky, and tried to slow her breathing, in a clumsy effort to appear braver to the beautiful vampire. Sky, saying nothing, bit her own wrist and offered it to Liz.

"No," Liz grimaced, remembering her own husband's fate when he became a vampire.

Sky looked hurt, and then this raw emotion was replaced with true anger.

"In ten minutes, your stomach acid will have spread through your bloodstream, and you will be dead. I can't get you to a hopsital before that, so either you take my blood, or I leave you here to die."

Her wrist was now dripping with blood, onto Liz's thigh.

Liz looked miserably at Sky, but then took her wrist, and held it to her mouth. And sucked.

Sky bit her tongue in an effort not to moan in pleasure as the human drank her blood. Liz pulled her wrist in close, and then Sky's whole body was pressed against her. Liz felt Sky's large breasts mould into her side, and her leg between hers. Seconds passed, and Liz let go, and already she could feel the searing pain in her stomach fade. The sat in silence for minutes, Liz aware of every movement of Sky's body. They were still touching.

Sky then stood up, and every part of Liz went cold.

"I'll take you home now."

Liz didn't argue, but she stood up, ignoring Sky's help, and walked back to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Sky now drove, and Liz curled up on the passanger seat, well aware that even though she was healed, nothing seemed to warm up how cold she felt. She began to shiver.  
"You cold?" Sky asked, not taking her eyes from the road.  
"A little."  
Sky's brow furrowed, as if she was questioning what she was about to say. Instead of saying anything, she turned up the heating.  
Sky drove up to the Sheriff's house, where she heard Liz's daughter, Caroline, who she was yet to meet, pottering around inside. Liz didn't move. They sat there for several minutes, and Sky realised Liz's body was quivering in fear.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I just..." Liz looked honestly at her, and Sky was gripped by the genuiness of the woman before her, "Thank you for saving me."  
Sky shrugged, looking away. "Don't... don't mention it." Liz, too, looked away, gazing out of the window into the now starry black night. A car screeched past, its orange lights throwing eerie shadows into the car.  
"You must care about Damon a lot to go after him like that," Liz added conversationally.  
Sky took a deep breath, "Yeah, yeah I do... He's like my brother."  
Liz turned so fast she clicked her neck, startled, "Oh, so you're not, I mean he's not... you two aren't -"  
Sky roared with laughter, throwing her golden green curls back. "Hell no!"  
Liz let out a short sigh of relief, and smiled, her soft eyes fixed on Sky. Neither women seemed to have anything to say yet, so Liz struggled out of her seat belt and got out of the car, giving one more fleeting look at Sky before heading inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheriff Forbes blinked her eyes into the white sunlight, having just emerged from the Grill, having angrily accused Damon of blowing up the Pastor's ranch. Rage was bubbling within her like nothing she had never experienced, not even when her husband had left... she felt hatred, pure hatred for the person who had killed so many people in her life, and so _thoughtlessly_...

She was by the car, and opened the boot. Suddenly, a gust of crispy autumn wind ensured the chaos that followed: all of her paperwork thrust hastily in that morning - hundreds of sheets of paper from the tragedy at the cattle ranch soared out, and were now flying and billowing around the sheet.

_Dammit. _She kicked her car in frustration, biting back the tears boiling inside her eyes, and began frantically trying to grasp any papers near her, now damp or shredded from the awful weather.

"Here," said a pair of feet that had appeared in front of her. Liz glanced up, and there was Sky, wearing a tight black top and long peach skirt, which showed off her moon light skin. Liz also noted several tattoos snaking up her arms and feet. Sky smiled mischeviously, and Liz then saw a neat pile of all the papers that were just a few seconds ago dancing down the street.

"You are a lifesaver!" the Sheriff said, laughing, and taking back the papers gratefully. She then gazed back at the flawless vampire, and both the women seemed to share a mutual awkward attraction between each other.

"Hey, I just wanted to say again, thank you so much for yesterday, I..."

"Liz!"

Liz turned. Walking towards her was Carol Lockwood, an extremely proud woman, who looked positively hideous with glimmering jewels visible on her throat and ears, as well as some beige dress that made her look ridiculous. Liz faked a smile, and was still aware of Sky standing behind her.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, there have been some new developments in -"

Carol stopped, and her expression hardened. Liz turned, and saw Sky stare at Carol with the same intense dislike.

"Carol, this is Sky, she's staying with the Salvatore brothers at the boarding house," Liz babbled. Sky and Carol nodded in acknowledgement, though neither returning any trace of warmth, or at least acceptance.

"Well, I'd better be going," murmured Sky, placing a hand on Liz's arm, and walking away.

Liz turned on Carol, "What the hell was that about?"

"I should ask the same to you!" snarled Carol viciously, "What do you think you're doing making friends with the newest vampire in town?"

"You _know_ her?"

"May I remind you that I am the Mayor of this damn town - it's my business to know what low lifes are crawling around."

Liz bristled at this, her daughter Caroline etched in her mind.

"Besides," said Carol, composing herself, "that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Last night, three consecutive bodies were found dead... drained of blood."

Liz shrugged, "There must be a new vampire in town. I'll tell Damon -"

She made to move, but Carol seized her arm pointedly, "Yes, there _is _a new vampire in town Liz - and she's walking away from us right now."

Sky looked up at the big beautiful Mikaelson mansion that lay before her.

_Well shit. _The Originals had done well for them selves over the years, Sky knew, but she forgot how... flamboyant they could be. It took her a moment to hear her own heart hammering against her ribcage. She took a deep breath, reminding herself not to be nervous, and walked inside. She followed the echoing rumblings of music, and stumbled upon Klaus, standing infront of the hearth, drinking a glass of whisky. He had not yet turned.

"Klaus," she whispered, though it was loud enough. He turned, and his face changed: his eyes turned amber and etched with black veins. He bared his teeth to give away deep yellow fangs, and before she knew what was happening - he lunged herself at her.

She managed to move in enough time, but he clapsed his hands around her throat and they threw themselves into his wall, which then crumbled them and drenched them in dust and plaster board. He was roaring as she struggled him off - there was a good 200 years between their age, and he was winning brutally. Grabbing his head and snapping his shoulder, she flew from underneath him, but within seconds she felt his hand enclosed round her heart, which dropped her to her knees, whilst he stood threateningly over her, blood trickling over his eyebrow, his chest moving rapidly in anger.

"You." he managed.

"Klaus, I -"

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"_

"I came to make peace -" she managed, her throat full of blood from her flooded lungs and shattered ribcage. In one fluid motion, she grabbed the leg of a broken dressing table and thrust it into his leg, which was enough for him to let go of her heart as he screamed in pain whilst she ran to the other side of the room.

"Klaus, I implore you, listen, _just listen!" _she said, as he began towards her again, "I want us to forget."

"I never forget," he said, laughing madly.

"800 years," she said breathlessly, "800 years I've been running from you. And now I'm tired. You won't kill me, I..."

"Will I not? You ruined me! You ruined my life as I loved it!"

"I know," she said, "I know, Klaus, and I'm sorry."

He stood, and sniffed away a tear. She pretended not to see.

"Please, just..."

He turned away, and retook up his glass, and drank from it. His hand was shaking.

"What would you have me do? Spare you? For what?"

"You know the Salvatore boys will fight for me if you hurt me..." she began slowly, "And Rebecca and I were friends, and..." She bit her lip... "And Elijah..."

Klaus' eyes flashed in hatred. "And Elijah."

"Plus..." Sky took out the necklace she was carrying in her pocket, and placed it down on the shattered dressing table. Klaus followed her hand, and when she stepped away, Sky saw the flicker of recognition.

"That, that was my mother's."

"I know that. So I'm returning it to you."

Klaus said nothing, however his resigned nature meant Klaus knew she had won. She turned to leave, but then stopped.

"Klaus? I'm sorry about Finn."

Klaus looked up at her, and his eyes leaked with fat tears, as his face quivered.

She then left, and Klaus snatched up the ugly amber necklace, and clapsed the cool stone in his hand.


End file.
